All About Her
by PadfootPrints
Summary: Lily has changed and all the Marauders have noticed. They'll do anything to catch her attention, even if they have to stuff gummies in her mouth. =)
1. Voyage to Hogwarts

Its All About Her  
  
READ THIS: Yes we know some of you have seen this posted somewhere before. You've seen it on FloWithMe and LilDreamer273's accounts. We have decided to make a joint account so all of our stories shall go on here from now on. Please don't stick in the review that this has been posted somewhere else because it is no longer at either of those screen names, they're all going to be here.  
  
A/N: This takes place in 6th year. It turns out that Lily has done a little growing up this past summer and all the Marauders have noticed.  
  
----  
  
"Lily?! Is that you?" a surprised Sirius asked as he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hey Sirius! It's been awhile hasn't it?" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Uh, wow, nice bu-" Sirius stuttered before Remus cut in.  
  
"He means you've become even lovelier over the summer."  
  
Lily smacked Sirius on the arm playfully. "Ey! Ey! Watch the hair!" said Sirius. Just then, James and Peter came running to them but once James glimpsed at Lily, he stopped abruptly, causing Peter to run into him.  
  
"Hey! Watch it James! What are you-" said Peter but immediately stopped as he saw Lily.  
  
"Hey boys! What's wrong?" she asked with a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Er..Nothing Lily," James said calmly not taking his eyes off of hers. James instantly changed subjects and said, "So Lily, long time no see. What's new?"  
  
"Not much. What's with all of you? You're looking at me like you've never seen me before," she then turned around and hit Sirius upside his head for staring at her butt.  
  
"Nothing Lily. It's just that you've changed so much over the summer," said Remus. The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
TOOT TOOT! the train whistled.  
  
"Oh. Um okay then. I'll talk to you guys later. I'm gonna try to find Bella now. Don't forget that we have a Prefect meeting when we get to school James," she said as she ran off to another compartment.  
  
The Marauders found an empty compartments and at once there was an outbreak.  
  
"Lily was looking pretty good over there. I think I'll have a good shot with her," said Sirius with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What?! Lily doesn't like you! Didn't you see the way she looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes?" shouted James.  
  
"No way! Lily is not your type! She's definitely the one for me!" blurted Peter. Right then, the other three looked at him like he was crazy. "Or maybe not."  
  
"You guys…She's not interested in any of you.." said Remus calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" screeched the boys at once.  
  
"She's interested in me." said Remus slowly while turning slightly red.  
  
This went on for a few more moments until there was a light knock on the door. Peter then opened the door to see a smiling Lily waiting. "Can't find Bella. I'm staying with you so move over!"  
  
All the boys gaped at Lily. "Hey Lily! You can sit here," said James while grabbing her arm towards his seat.  
  
"Nah, Lily sit here. It's much more comfortable." Sirius said while grabbing Lily's other arm.  
  
"No, its cold over there, sit here with me and James," Remus said as he lightly tugged oh her robes.  
  
"NO! OVER HERE!!" Peter squealed like a little girl as he yanked at her foot.  
  
"BOYS! BOYS!" shouted Lily. Everyone became silent. "I'll just sit next to James." Without Lily noticing, James stuck out his tongue at each Marauder. "Here Lily. Try this Chocolate Frog."  
  
All the Marauders glared at James.  
  
"Lily dear, why don't you try these brownies?" said Remus sweetly.  
  
"NO! EAT THESE GUMMY BEARS!" screamed Sirius in a very demanding way. Then Sirius stuffed the gummy bears in Lily's mouth furiously. The Marauders stared at Sirius in complete shock.  
  
"Thas veree gwood fwood." mumbled Lily while forcing a smile. The boys were still bewildered at what Sirius had done.  
  
"Hey Lily! I 'm Quidditch Captain this ye-" James started to break the awkward silence but was quickly interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"I made 40 new pranks, in 2 minutes!"  
  
"I studied for over 30 hours this summer Lily!" Remus butted in.  
  
"I ate pot roast EVERY night over the summer break!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Wow that's great guys!" said Lily a look of slight confusion on her face. "You know it's kind of chilly in here." As soon as those words came out of her mouth all the Marauders gave out their jackets to her.  
  
"Er-just one is fine guys."  
  
"Mine is all warm and cozy! Use it!" said Sirius.  
  
"No way! Mine is THICKER and SOFTER! Beat that Romeo!" screamed James. This went on for quite awhile until-  
  
"Boys! I'll just um..wear all of them," said Lily softly. Lily then had 4 jackets on her back and looked quite "cozy".  
  
After 20 more minutes of the boys bickering over who can eat the most, Lily grew bored and decided to sleep. She was about to lean on James when Peter suddenly yanked at one of the hoods and pulled her over to him.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed. "Peter! What was that for?"  
  
"Uh, uh, you almost squashed the brownies that James was holding," he mumbled.  
  
"Peter, I don't have an brownies," he said.  
  
"Oh but I do! Here Lily! Have one!" Sirius exclaimed as he shoved a huge piece of brownie into her mouth.  
  
"Thanks Sirius but no more food please." said Lily. She looked out the window and saw the Hogwarts castle. They finally got their luggage and went to the Great Hall while the Marauders were fighting once more. 


	2. Food Fights and Dating Rights

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter but have no fear, chapter 3 will be satisfying.  
  
Before reaching the hall, James pulled Lily aside so he could remind her about the Prefect meeting.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! We'd better hurry!" she yelled in a panicked voice as she started dashing toward the Transfiguration Classroom. James gave a wink at the Marauders that had to stay back and rushed off to catch up with Lily.  
  
They came to a halt in front of the Transfiguration classroom and came in. Dumbledore was sitting pleasantly in chair and said, "Welcome you two. Take your seats please." They immediately took a seat and Dumbledore started speaking, "I hope you've all had a wonderful summer! This will be a brief meeting, let's start off with..."  
  
James didn't hear much after that, he was leaning on his desk, staring at a very focused Lily.  
  
"Ahem. Mr.Potter, I daresay that you've been focusing on something else," said Dumbledore slightly lowering his glasses. He grinned and Lily gave a confused look. Dumbledore continued to talk.  
  
A few moments later, they were dismissed and they headed back to the Great Hall, where they found the three Marauders fighting again. Lily and James walked towards the Marauders and smiled.  
  
"Why hello Lily! May I walk you into the Great Hall?" said Remus while bowing, but before Lily could respond Sirius popped in.  
  
"Why don't we all go together instead?" said Sirius. He smirked at Remus and whispered, "Guess we are all going to the Great Hall together. TOGETHER. Hear that? Isn't that just great?"  
  
"Great! Let's go!" chanted Lily. Just as Remus was grabbing for her right hand, Sirius dodged for it and pushed him aside. Remus huffed and just stood in back of them. Peter tried to make a grab for Lily's other free hand but James slapped his hand before he could reach it and grabbed it himself. Seeing this, Peter and Remus each stuck out a foot in front of James and Sirius, making them both trip. Then they gracefully stepped on and over them and reached for Lily's now 2 free hands.  
  
Lily's eyes widened and looked surprised. She tried to stifle the outbursting giggles. There they were, Sirius and James, flat on their faces with a look of disgust on their faces. Once they were seated, new students were sorted, and Dumbledore spoke, the food appeared, and then started more fun.  
  
"Look Lily. Here's some steak," offered James.  
  
"No James. She doesn't want STEAK. She wants mashed potatoes. Here you go Lily," said Sirius venomously.  
  
Sirius pushed the steak towards James roughly and elbowed the gravy to spill on him. "Oops sorry James. You know mistakes happen." said Sirius smiling.  
  
James was fuming and said, "I'll show you mistake!"  
  
He deliberately took mashed potatoes and threw it at Sirius. Sirius ducked quickly to miss the flying potato but it hit Peter.  
  
"I really don't want to be in this," said Remus calmly. With that comment Sirius ,James , and Peter threw what was on their plates to Remus' face.  
  
And that started the war. "Maybe some peas with the mashed potatoes would be a delight!" yelled Remus. He levitated the bowls of peas over the other three Marauder's head and then let them fall. Unfortunately, Sirius used a blocking spell, which caused all of his peas to reflect to the rest of the Great Hall. Now every student in the Hall had peas on their foreheads.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" a Slytherin cried and all the students started throwing food at one another. Even Dumbledore was tossing a few pieces of corn at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"This is for losing Mr. MooMoo! This is for breaking my finger! And this is for setting Dumgbombs near me!!" screamed James while throwing corn toward Sirius at each statement.  
  
This went on until the end of dinner, which was about 5 minutes later because most of the food was on the floor by then.  
  
"Great! Now I've got pumpkin juice in my hair, peas up my nose, and corn in my ears!" Peter whined as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Shut up fatty," the other three said at once.  
  
"Shutting..." he whispered.  
  
"This would of never happened if Mr.I-know-better-than-anyone-else here started the food fight. We wouldn't of gotten detention!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Well it's not my fault that you had a bad temper and had to retaliate! You should of known better!" retorted James. He then took a few moments to think of what he just said. "Wait! YOU started it!"  
  
Sirius gave a smirk and said, "Yeah, I did didn't I? HA I love myself!"  
  
---  
  
"Its cold over there, sit here with me Lily," Remus said as he lightly tugged oh her robes.  
  
"NO! OVER HERE!!" Peter squealed like a little girl as he yanked at her foot.  
  
"Oh hey James! You can always sit by me," said Sirius winking at James.  
  
"Sirius, stop it. You're scaring Lily," James said looking horrified.  
  
"You know you like it."  
  
Lily decided she was tired and went off to bed. After 5 minutes of repeated goodnights from the Marauders, she was finally free to go to her dormitory. The Marauders now sat by themselves in the Common Room, bickering over who would date Lily when.  
  
"I call her first!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"No I do!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"No me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"NO ME!" Sirius was now jumping up and down on the sofa.  
  
"STOP! There's only one MATURE way to settle this! Rock, Paper, Scissor competition! Remus with Peter, Me with Sirius. Two out of three wins and goes to next competitor. GO!" James screamed.  
  
A moment later, it was down between Remus and James. Then Remus won so he got the first date on Monday. Followed by James on Tuesday, Sirius on Wednesday, and Peter was last so the other three decided he shouldn't be allowed to date. They then went to bed, each thinking of the best date to take Lily on. 


	3. Picnics and Banana Splits

A/N: Its Monday, the end of the school day, and time for everyone's favorite wolf to make his move...  
  
"Hey Lily!" Remus shouted from the other end of the hall. "What are you planning to do tonight?"  
  
"I thought I'd have dinner and then get a start on next week's assignments."  
  
"Oh, I was wondering," Remus was turning pinker with every word he spoke, "if you'd like to accompany me to a picnic by the lake for dinner instead?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"I'll meet you at 6. See ya then Remus."  
  
"But you know..it would be great.." continued Remus without realizing that Lily accepted the invitation. Remus then noticed that she left and blushed more than ever.  
  
6 o-clock rolled by a few hours later and Remus set the blanket and basket down and waited patiently for Lily's arrival. He then saw a redhead walking swiftly towards him. Remus straightened his hair with his hands and then took in deep breaths.  
  
"Hi Remus!"  
  
"Um..hey," stuttered Remus.  
  
"No need to feel nervous around me buddy," said Lily softly. Remus flushed at the comment and decided to change the subject.  
  
"How's life Lily?" He asked but then mentally kicked himself for asking something so boring.  
  
"Its great! I'm so happy to be back to this place. So is there a reason why you asked me out here tonight?" she asked as she reached for a biscuit.  
  
Wow she's cute when she eats, Remus thought. It took him a few seconds to realize that she had asked him a question and he needed to quickly think of a reply.  
  
"Lily you've changed but in a postive way. It's wonderful how we could get to know each other more," said Remus staring at the night sky. Remus picked up a dandelion and handed it to Lily, "Here. Keep this in remembrance of of our friendship."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight. I thought maybe we should share it together. It kind of reminds me of you sometimes." said Remus soothingly. "I mean er..they remind me of um..my mom!" blurted out Remus and was startled by what he just said. Where did that come from!?! he thought to himself.  
  
Lily was now wearing a very confused face and said, "Thanks, uh, no one ever compared me to the constellations and their moms at the same time before."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it. I mean, you're beautiful! And you have the nicest smile in the WHOOOOOOOOOLE wide world, like MY MOM!" Remus shouted uncontrollably. What is going on?! he wondered.  
  
"Uh Remus, are you okay?" Lily asked. Just then, the bushes moved a little. "What was that?"  
  
Remus then understood. "Oh, probably some animals playing around in there."  
  
"Hey Lily check out that star. It's so bright!" said Remus. "Sercius," muttered he under his breath. There was an unexpecting zap and out flew James, Sirius, and Peter grabbing their behinds and squealing.  
  
Lily looked away from the star that mesmerized her and she glanced at the spot where the Marauders were yelping in pain.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Lily.  
  
"What? I didn't hear anything?"  
  
An hour later, Remus walked Lily up to Gryffindor Tower and saw that she made it to her dorm. Then he went to sit by the fire to collect his thoughts. Okay so I blew it. I guess we'll just stay friends. With that in mind, Remus walked upstairs, where his friends were holding their butts and trying to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: The next day...  
  
"Good luck today Padfoot," James said.  
  
"Today? I thought you were gonna ask her out today?" Remus said while yawning.  
  
"Well I was," James started but then brought it down to a whisper, "but then I figured he'd a make a fool of himself so I let him go first so I'd look okay."  
  
"Oh, good job."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good morning," said Lily as she made her way over the to Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wait there Lily. Welcome to the Dating Show where witches and wizards around the world have come to meet their love bugs! This is a copyrighted show and if no relations are made please contact out lawyer. Thank you!" said James holding up a spoon in his hand pretending it was a microphone.  
  
"Today's contestants are Sirius and Lily! Sirius is a great guy with a wonderful personality. Lily here is full of beauty and brains."  
  
Sirius pushed James away and jumped onto the table, and shouted, "Hey boo! Wanna go out with me? Word. I'll see at 7:00 to-niz-night! Holler back!"  
  
Lily smiled and quickly sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Damn that rap music..." said a Slytherin.  
  
A/N: That night...  
  
Sirius had his hair slicked back with simple black robes on. He looked at the mirror and winked at himself while smiling.  
  
He then left the common room to go meet with Lily in Three Broomsticks.  
  
"You look great Sirius!" exclaimed Lily as she took a seat at a table.  
  
"Right back at cha!" said Sirius winking once more.  
  
"What'll you have?" Madam Rosmerta asked.  
  
"2 Butterbeers please," Lily asked politely.  
  
"No, no my dear. Have a strawberry, mint, and vanilla banana split with chocolate, caramel, marshmallow, peanuts, M & M's, sprinkles, whipped cream and cherry with me. We'll have a strawberry, mint, and vanilla banana split with chocolate, caramel, marshmallow, peanuts, M & M's, sprinkles, whipped cream and cherry Ms. Rosmerta."  
  
"Wait, wait. Did you say banana spilt with chocolate cream, vanilla ice cream with snickers, toffees, a cherry and cauldron cakes?" asked Ms.Rosmerta.  
  
"No, no! I said we want a strawberry, mint, and vanilla banana split with chocolate, caramel, marshmallow, peanuts, M & M's, sprinkles, whipped cream and cherry."  
  
"Ohh. So you want a banana spilt with M&MS, strawberries, whip cream, chocolate chips, with a lot of sprinkles?" asked Ms.Rosmerta once more.  
  
"No! How many times do I have to tell you?!" screamed Sirius while standing on his chair stomping up and down.  
  
"We want a strawberry, mint, and vanilla banana split with chocolate, caramel, marshmallow, peanuts, M & M's, sprinkles, whipped cream and cherry!!" shouted Sirius with outrage.  
  
"You mean you want-" stuttered Mr.Rosmerta.  
  
"NO! I want strawberry, mint, and vanilla banana split with chocolate, caramel, marshmallow, peanuts, M & M's, sprinkles, whipped cream and cherry!!" Sirius screeched.  
  
"No but sir-" said the waitress calmly.  
  
"But nothing!! I said I want strawberry, mint, and vanilla banana split with chocolate, caramel, marshmallow, peanuts, M & M's, sprinkles, whipped cream and cherry."  
  
By then the whole pub was watching Sirius and Ms.Rosmerta fighting causing Lily to feel extremely embarrassed.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU WANT A EXTREME EXTRAODINARY BANANA SPLIT?!" screamed Ms.Rosmerta with fury.  
  
"Oh yes.That's what it's called. Thank you," said Sirius calmly and sat down as if nothing happened.  
  
Once they finished their Extreme Extraordinary Banana Split, Sirius took offered to take Lily to the local Karaoke bar to show her his awesome singing skills. Lily, however, had enough for one night and wished to go home.  
  
"BUT, BUT..." Sirius was now on the verge of tears, "I WANNA SING!" He wailed and wailed until Lily spotted a nice looking witch walking past them. She pulled her toward them and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Here's some money, let him sing, thanks!" She then turned to Sirius, who was on the floor crying now and said, "Look Sirius! My friend wants to take you to the Karaoke bar. Have fun with...Sirius?" He was gone. Sirius and the witch ran off already. Lily just smiled to herself and walked back to Hogwarts. 


	4. Porkful of Pookies and Dates

A/N: Okay, to clear up some confusion: Lily doesn't realize the Marauders are taking her on dates, she thinks they just wanna hang out with her since they haven't seen her since the past year.  
  
Ok anyway...its about 9PM and Sirius just got back from the Karaoke bar. It seems there's been some problems while he was out.  
  
Sirius strolled into the dormitory and found Peter weeping. "What happened?" asked Sirius curiously.  
  
"Slight problem." said Remus calmly.  
  
At once Peter stood up and came face to face with Sirius wearing an extremely angry expression.  
  
"I want to go out with Lily! Its not FAIR!" he wailed.  
  
"You lost in the competition! You're not allowed to!" James shouted from his bed.  
  
"But, but if I can't date her, just once, I'll die!!!" Peter said between sniffs.  
  
"Oh that'll be a loss," Sirius said under his breath. Remus gave him a glare that signaled to shut up.  
  
"Please guys?! PLEASE?!" Peter begged.  
  
"NO!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Peter sighed and then spoke in a relatively calm voice, "Then you leave me no choice." He took out from behind his back what looked like a small, black stuffed-dog with a bright pink bowtie on.  
  
The other three Marauders all gasped and stared at Peter as if he were a murderer.  
  
"MR. POOKIE!!! PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT PETER!" Sirius screamed and made a dive for it but Peter was too quick and leviated it.  
  
"No! You have to allow me to talk to Lily and take her out," Peter said smoothly.  
  
Mr. Pookie or Lily. Who's worth it? thought Sirius. Sirius began remembering the good ol' memories with Mr. Pookie like eating cookies with him and buying Mr. Pookie's first pair of bunny slippers.  
  
"I'll transfigure him into a CAT!" hollered Peter with a look of seriousness in his eyes.  
  
Everyone gasped again and Sirius stood frozen.  
  
"Mr. Pookie..." whined Sirius. "FINE! You can date Lily. Give me my Pookie! NOW!" screamed Sirius.  
  
"Thank you!!! You're the greatest ever! I love you!" shouted Peter with a wide grin on his chubby face. Peter tried to embrace Sirius but shoved him off. Peter then gave him back Mr. Pookie and Sirius hugged it as tight as he possibly could.  
  
"Er..I don't love you that way..you know what I mean.." said Peter.  
  
"You're a SICK, SICK man Peter! Shame on you!! Leave me be! All of you! Mr. Pookie and I need some time alone because we've just been through a TOUGH time right now," said Sirius and he walked to his bed grasping his stuffed animal.  
  
"Mr. Pookie you're my life. My soul. My everything. I love you," Sirius muttered under his breath to his toy, leaving the Marauders staring.  
  
----  
  
A/N: The next morning...  
  
Everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast. The Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table eating their food. They discussed the "Lily issue" and came to an agreement that Peter should go today, so the last Marauder (James) would look perfect on his date.  
  
"Sooo Peter, time to make your move," said Remus as he saw a redhead walking to the table.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Lily cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Lils!" chanted all the Marauders except Peter.  
  
"Peter, don't you have something to say to Lily?" asked Remus nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Oh, um, hi Lily. I was just wondering...if you would like to go to the Pork Fest with me?"  
  
"Uh, sure Peter. Exactly what IS Pork Fest?" Lily asked.  
  
"Its the absolute BEST festival in the WORLD! Its in Hogsmeade and the WHOLE thing is about PORK! It has over 500 displays, shows and exhibitions on how to prepare pork, eat it, play with it, and how to really appreciate its being. The BEST part of it though, is the FREE food you get, and the PORK-GO-ROUND! God I love the PORK-GO-ROUND!" Peter explained in the loudest possible voice.  
  
"That sounds...exciting," Lily said in a very unexcited voice.  
  
"IT IS! I'll meet you in the common room after the last class!" Peter squeaked and dug into his bacon and sausages.  
  
----  
  
A/N: In the common room after the last class of the day...  
  
"Hi Lily! Ready for the Pork Fest?!" asked Peter with excitement.  
  
"Yeah. Ready to go." said Lily dully but gave a forced smile.  
  
They left Hogwarts and headed down to Hogsmeade and arrived at the Pork Festival. A large banner blinked the words saying, "Porks here! Porks of all flavors and sizes! Come and enjoy!" Lily seemed uninterested but Peter didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Look! There's the Pork-Go-Round! Let's go before there's a line!" squealed Peter. Peter dragged Lily to the ride and was screaming," Yee-haw! Go Porky! C'mon faster Porky!"  
  
Lily certainly wasn't having the time of her life and so she sat on the pork ride with a dull expression. Finally the ride was over and Peter dragged Lily to another section of the festival yet again.  
  
"OHH!! THERE'S THE PORK EATING CONTEST! I'M ENTERING! Wanna join Lily?!" screamed Peter with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Um no thanks Peter. I'll just watch." said Lily.  
  
"Porkyness. Suit yourself," said Peter.  
  
Lily sat down at a table and watched as Peter ascended up the steps to the stage where he would eat. Little did she know, she wasn't sitting at the table by herself. James had decided to come along, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak of course, to check out how their date was coming along. By the looks of things, Peter was doing all of the things James expected of him: Making her day miserable and leaving her bored. He decided to head back to Hogwarts now that he knew Lily would enjoy ANYTHING more than this.  
  
He slowly stood up but the cloak had gotten stuck under the table leg and he had to pull it out. Unfortunately, one of his strong tugs tipped the table over, causing it to fall onto Lily, who fell back from it.  
  
"Ow!" she cried. "Who did that?"  
  
James took off his invisibility cloak and said, "I'm sorry Lily, I uh, didn't see you there."  
  
"That's strange, I didn't see you either. What's that?" she asked, pointing at the invisibility cloak.  
  
James quickly hid it behind his back and changed the subject, "Oh nothing, you look like you're having loads of fun."  
  
"Oh just oodles and doodles of fun here..."  
  
"Wanna go to The Thre-"  
  
"YES!" she quickly responded and with that, she and James walked off, leaving Peter to his pork.  
  
A/N: That's it for chapter 4, sorry that James' date couldn't make it in this chapter, Flowithme had to go to sleep. But have no fear! He'll be in the next chapter for sure. :) 


	5. War, What Is It Good For?

A/N: On their way to The Three Broomsticks  
  
Lily and James walked towards Three Broomsticks in silence.  
  
Boy, she's beautiful, thought James while staring at her.  
  
"What? Do I have something in my teeth or something?" asked Lily with confusion.  
  
"Er..no Lily. Not at all. Your smile is perfect." responded James.  
  
Lily blushed and they finally arrived at The Three Broomsticks. They took a seat and Madam Rosmerta took their orders.  
  
"2 butterbeers please," James ordered. Madam Rosmerta then snapped her fingers and the 2 butterbeers were at their table.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said. She glanced at James' cloak which was on the seat besides him and asked, "That cloak doesn't look like any cloak I've seen before."  
  
"Oh that. Well I got it from my father. It's a family heirloom. It's very valuable to me." said James.  
  
"Oh, I see. You know, good thing you came to the Pork Fest and got me away from Peter. If I ever hear the word 'pork' again, I'll puke. By the way, why did you come to the Pork Fest anyway?" asked Lily with curiousity.  
  
"I went to, er, learn how to appreciate pork and, er, how to stir fry it!" he quickly responded.  
  
"Right," Lily said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
  
Immediately James changed subjects and asked, "How's life treating ya?" He gazed longingly into her eyes and waited for an answer.  
  
"Its been...different. Like, last year, everyone was calm around me, and this year, everyone tends to stare at me and...you know, not act normal around me."  
  
"Lily you're just so beautiful. More than words could ever say. Your eyes show your gentleness and kindness. You're perfect and I just can't help but to stare at you," said James softly.  
  
Lily turned as red as her hair and took a sip of her butterbeer before whispering "Thanks." Silence followed afterwards until Lily spoke again, "Its still pretty early, want to go to the Karaoke Bar with me?"  
  
James chuckled and said, "Sure." He then paid for their butterbeers and they made their way to the Karaoke Bar.  
  
---  
  
A/N: In Sharps and Flats Karaoke Bar...  
  
"What do you want to sing first?" Lily asked James while flipping through the song books.  
  
"I agreed to go with you, not to sing or anything."  
  
"C'mon! Please sing something with me?! PWEEZE!" she begged with a puppy face on.  
  
"Okay fine, but I'm not singing something like the Barney Song. I'm warning you, I'm not a very good singer."  
  
"Ohh! I found one! This song looks really simple, there's very few words in it and you don't techincally sing it but you scream it! Ready?!" squealed Lily.  
  
"Er.." But James was already being pulled on stage by Lily.  
  
"WAR!! HUH! WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!! SAY IT AGAIN!!" shouted Lily into the mircophone while bobbing her head furiously.  
  
"C'mon James! SING!!" screamed Lily over the loud music.  
  
"War..What is it good for? croaked James.  
  
"COME ON JAMES! LOUDER!" yelled Lily.  
  
After a few minutes..."WAR!!! HUH!! WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! SAY IT AGAIN!!!!" chanted Lily and James as loud as their voice could go. At last the song ended but James hadn't had enough yet.  
  
"CAN WE SING ANOTHER SONG?! PLEEEEASE LILY?!"  
  
After singing YMCA, I Will Survive, and the Barney Song, Lily was exhausted and begged to go home.  
  
"Aww! One more Lily! Just one!!" James was now on his knees.  
  
"Okay, but I pick this time since you picked the last one. Hmm, let's do a slow one to calm us down.  
  
Lily and James searched through the song books until they came to a song. "This looks like a great song! Let's try it."  
  
"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?" sang Lily.  
  
"If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all," James sang smoothly.  
  
"I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.." Lily and James started singing together, "I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"  
  
They both took each other's hands, singing with their best voice. At the end of the song, James gave her a soft kiss on the cheek that made her blush.  
  
"That was fun," she whispered to him.  
  
"Yes it was, let's go now."  
  
With that, they left Sharps and Flats, hand in hand.  
  
---  
  
They entered through the portrait hole with everyone staring at them. They then realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go.  
  
"What's this? You guys were ACTUALLY holding hands. You never held my hand Miss Evans! This hurts Lily. It really does." said Sirius trying to hold back tears while tolding Mr. Pookie tightly.  
  
"Uh..well.." stuttered James, "Lily was cold."  
  
"YES! That was it!" agreed Lily quickly.  
  
Remus eyed them with suspicion but then waved it aside.  
  
"Is Peter back yet?" Lily asked. A grunt from the far end of the common room signaled that he was in the room.  
  
"He came in second. He's mad, don't disturb him," Remus warned.  
  
"15 more pounds of bacon would have made me champion! But NO! STUPID STOMACH! YOU WIMP!" Peter yelled at himself.  
  
They all stared at him and he then screamed,"Of all the things I did for you! All the things I gave you! YOU LET ME DOWN ON THE LAST MINUTE!"  
  
"What did he win?" asked Lily.  
  
"A ribbon. He wanted to win so he could go to 'PorkLand, full of funfilled rides and moments'. He's at a very disturbing stage. Forgive him," said Remus gently while patting Peter's shoulder.  
  
"All I got to say is that this is a bunch of bolonga," said Sirius.  
  
"It's not bologna! IT'S PORK! Gosh, you're so dumb," said Peter.  
  
"Well anyways, I'll see you later then Lily," asked James.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Goodnight all," Lily said and smiled at James before turning to go upstairs. 


	6. More Than You'll Ever Know

A/N: Next morning at breakfast...  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" greeted Sirius to James.  
  
"Morning Padfoot," James said while stretching.  
  
"Morning handsome," Lily said to James while taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Yes, good morning handsome," Sirius said to himself as he looked at himself using a spoon.  
  
"So how's Peter?" asked Lily.  
  
"He refuses to eat now. He said it was a disgrace to himself and keeps saying things to his stomach. Like, 'Stupid stomach!' or 'You're nothing but a disgrace to all stomachs'. It's a shame actually," replied Remus.  
  
"Its not a shame! He deserves it for endangering Mr. Pookie's life!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"Who's Mr. Pookie?" Lily asked.  
  
"Its nothing..." James said, trying to cover for Sirius.  
  
"NOTHING?! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF MR. POOKIE?! Was he NOTHING to you when you lost Mr. MooMoo and I had to lend him to you to help you sleep?! Was he NOTHING when you needed something to hold when Mr. MooMoo had to be washed?! WAS HE?! I DON'T THINK SO!" Sirius screamed in outrage.  
  
James turned a dark shade of red and looked away.  
  
"Aww..Does little Jamsiepoo need someone to hold him?" cooed Lily. They all laughed hysterically except James.  
  
"Well I finished my breakfast, I'm gonna go finish something up. I'll see you in Transfiguration!" said Lily. James smiled sweetly to her and turned around to Sirius with a upset face.  
  
"What was that for?!" screeched James.  
  
"Well the truth hurts sometimes. Doesn't it Jamesipoo?" said Sirius while laughing his head off.  
  
"Yes it does, Mr. Pee-In-My-Pants-Every-Time-Mr. Pookie-Gets-Dirty!" James shouted loud enough for the hall to hear. Sirius stared him down, but then they both then started laughing like maniacs.  
  
---  
  
A/N: In Transfiguration  
  
"Take your seats class," said Professor McGonagall. "Open your textbooks to page 352 and read that section for today and write a 2 feet essay on it. It is to be handed in tomorrow morning."  
  
Lily was about to open her book when a note landed on top of it. She opened it and read:  
  
Hey Lily!  
  
-James Potter  
  
She took out her quill and scratched a note on it and threw it on James' desk. James opened it and then replied back to her.  
  
I've already read the whole book. :) So anyway, what are some of your hobbies Lily?  
  
-James Potter  
  
She took a moment to think of them and wrote them down quickly and threw it back to him. Oh NO! she thought as she just realized the huge mistake she just made. He opened it and read:  
  
I like reading, drawing, coloring, well anything to do with art, and poetry.  
  
-Lily Potter  
  
What?! Lily POTTER?! James thought to himself. His eyes were now wide open and write back to her:  
  
Minor mistake I see. Hehe. Anyway Miss Evans, I'll let you go back to your studies if you promise to meet me in by the lake at 6  
  
-James Potter  
  
Okay  
  
-Lily Evans  
  
---  
  
A/N: Its 6PM at the lake....  
  
James was waiting with all of his "supplies" for Lily when she turned up out of no where.  
  
"Hi James," she said, surprising James.  
  
"Oh hey!" said James.  
  
"You wanted to meet me here?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know where to begin, but I just wanted to say Lily, you mean more to me than you would ever know. Like I said before, you're full of beauty and brains. I made a short poem for you too. I hope you like it," said James softly. He took out a few brushes, dipped them in paint, and painted Lily's face while reciting his poem to her.  
  
"Eyes that hold innocence and love  
  
Seems like you came from heaven up above  
  
Your touch and embrace  
  
Full of sweetness and grace"  
  
James looked up and saw Lily blushing. She now had a small pink water lily on her right cheek. She smiled and gave a small peck on his cheek.  
  
"You know, I made a poem for you too," exclaimed Lily.  
  
"There's something I need to say  
  
Not tomorrow, but today.  
  
I'm feeling quite glad,  
  
And I don't know why,  
  
Because I usually don't feel THIS happy  
  
When hanging out with a guy."  
  
She then grabbed a paintbrush and drew a little deer on his left cheek. James touched it and then hugged Lily and began to speak again,  
  
"There's one thing I know,  
  
That is true in my heart,  
  
And it is that I feel perfect and right,  
  
When your in my arms and I'm holding you tight."  
  
Lily looked up at him and whispered,  
  
"So hold me forever,  
  
Deep into the night,  
  
Because I always need to you,  
  
to be in my sight."  
  
Their eyes met and both gazed deeply into each others eyes.  
  
"You're the one James," whispered Lily.  
  
"I believe I've found my soulmate for eternity," said James.  
  
James leaned down and kissed Lily passionately. The kiss was gentle and sweet in it's own way.  
  
Afterwards, the sun started to set in. The lake reflected the sun's light making it turn a extraordinary golden colour.  
  
---  
  
A/N: James and Lily are now making their way up to Gryffindor Tower  
  
"So who's gonna tell Sirius and Remus about us?" James asked.  
  
"Let's let them find out on their own," Lily responded.  
  
They reached the portrait hole and said the password together, "Smelly Socks."  
  
They stepped inside hand in hand again but this time, didn't let go when people looked at them.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Where have you two been!? I've been worried sick! I would expect more from you, young man! Of all people! You should be ashamed of yourself! Shame on you! SHAME!" screeched Sirius.  
  
"What Sirius is trying to say is...We've been looking everywhere for you two and you guys were no where in sight," said Remus.  
  
"Look! Look!" squealed Peter pointing to Lily and James hands.  
  
"You guys are together?!" asked Sirius.  
  
"Er.." stuttered James.  
  
"That's great! Let's do our Marauders dance!" screamed Sirius. Each Marauder started dancing uncontrollably. If Lily didn't know that it was a dance, she could of sworn it was a seizure attack.  
  
"Lily and James! Aww..Our little boy has grown up so quickly! It's like we've just changed his diaper yesterday," exclaimed Sirius, "Wait! I was!"  
  
"No Sirius, that was Mr. Pookie," James informed him.  
  
"Oh yeah. Speaking of Mr. Pookie, did any of you take him without asking again? I can't find him..."  
  
"No..." they all replied cautiously.  
  
"What?! He's gone!? Again!?" Sirius was about to cry again as he ran around the room looking for Mr. Pookie.  
  
"Well, congratulations you two! I know you'll be happy together," Remus said to James and Lily.  
  
Lily laughed, "Its not like we're getting married or anything Remy!"  
  
James smiled and whispered to Remus, "Not yet..."  
  
A/N: That's it for this story, we hope you liked it! 


End file.
